


Ekkyklêma

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [31]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Greek Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson are players in the final act of a Greek tragedy.</p>
<p>For prompt #30 : <b>A trip to the theatre</b>. Whether it's an actual stage, a performance, an operating theatre, or some other interpretation, make sure a theatre features in today's entry.<br/>OK I confess my degree rather heavily concentrated on classical studies, I'm sorry for inflicting so much technical Greek theater on you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekkyklêma

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Should I warn for slightly pretentious use of Ancient Greek technical terms?

"Holmes, the theatre is the other way!" Watson protested as he hurried after the detective.

"Thetron Watson! Thetron Dionysia." Holmes snapped "I have been blinder than Tiresias! Professor Cottrell was a Classical scholar. A man exact in his wording. Thetron, the Greek term Watson. The amphitheatre not the theatre! We must be there before Hignell can strike again."

"But the professor was talking about some woman," Watson retorted "Coryphe came into the scene and she struck."

Holmes annoyance and disgust with himself was plain even in the silent rush through the woods "The Coryphaeus, the leader of the chorus, came around the skênê. All actors in Greek plays are men. Haste Watson haste!"

Haste they made, swift as Nemesis and as inexorable they sped on towards the fateful place. It soon became clear that as swift as they had been they were too late, for all the actors stood about in confusion and upon a bier lay what at first they took to be the body of the principal actor, masked and robed as Apollo. But the man who should have worn the mask greeted them and setting aside the mask revealed that their murderer had taken himself from the justice of this world by his own hand.

Knowing they had played their role they left the stage and mourning behind

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Ekkyklêma: A wheeled platform used to bring on dead characters or scenery  
> Thetron: "Listening place" Literally the seating area in an amphitheater  
> Dionysia: Artistic festival dedicated to Dionysus  
> Tiresias: A blind seer in Sophocles play _Antgone_  
>  Coryphe/Coryphaeus: The leader of the chorus and the only member of it who could directly interact with the characters.  
> Skênê: Wall or building behind the stage where actors could change costumes and from which backdrops where sometimes hung.


End file.
